dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Nox Nachtaugen
Nox Nachtaugen is a Tiefling Fighter, played by Mikel Barrenechea Intro There was something, off, about that tiefling;and that's saying quite a lot. We had him surrounded, the boss had him at knife-point, yet he had this look of calmness in his face. "Aye, now are ye gonna hand o'er yer gold, or are we gonna 'ave to take it from yer dead corpse?" the boss asked confidently. Despite his own confidence, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. This man seemed too calm. The tiefling simply stared back at the boss. "Got a bit o' a tough guy here, eh?" the boss asked, "Well let's see how tough ye are now!" The boss gutted the tiefling good, plunging a dagger deep into the man's abdomen. Though, the tiefling didn't budge; it almost seemed as if he didn't feel a thing. The boss then began stabbing the man even more, each thrust accompanied by his furious grunts. He had tired himself out, yet there the tiefling stood. It was only then that we all noticed it. From the tiefling's wounds, blood as black as pitch oozed out; it almost seemed like it could be lit aflame like oil. The ground it fell upon began to steam, and the grass near the droplets of black fluid began to quickly wither away. The boss fell over as he stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the hand he had used to stab the tiefling, which was shriveling up and wasting away, until his whole had had turned into nothing but ashes. "Are you quite done?" the tiefling asked, a hint of boredom in his voice, "Ugh, you've ruined my clothes as well..." "Wh-What sort of creature are you!?" When those words left my mouth, the tiefling turned his gaze to me. I could see it clearly; the coldness in those eyes, as if they were dead. He began walking towards me, every step he took left a patch of decayed grass. He stepped over the boss, going so far as to use his face as a footpad; when he removed his foot, all that was left was a slowly melting face. The others started to flee, yet as I tried to, my feet stayed put. I could feel something gripping them so tightly it felt as if my bones would break. Looking down, I saw shadowy tendrils wrapping themselves around my ankles. "You asked me what I am?" the tiefling said, leaning in towards me, bringing his face mere inches away from mine, "I am nothing more than a man, surrounded by nothing more than the corpses of an unlucky group of bandits." He grabbed my neck, and I could feel a searing pain as he tightened his grip. He suddenly tilted his head upwards ever so slightly, as if he saw something floating above me. A grin formed on his face as he dropped me to the ground. "It seems the Shadowfell calls for you..." he said, his once dead eyes now gleaming with a hint of insanity. He raised his hand up, and traces of dark energy began swirling into his palm. In a dull flash of darkness, a sword suddenly appeared in his hand; its ebony steel shimmering faintly in the moonlight; glowing like a beacon for those about to depart this mortal world. As it materialized in its hand, I could see something seeping out from the boss' body, flowing into the strange sword. "I suppose Schattenschwert has grown famished once again..." the tiefling said, staring at the blade of the sword, "Perhaps a little appetizer wouldn't hurt..." With a swift swing, he brought the blade down. I could see it pass through my chest, yet I only felt the coldness of the steel, not the stinging pain of a cut. Then, from where the blade passed, I could see something black begin to ooze out. It took only a second before I began to feel it; searing pain from where the black liquid was oozing out, as if something was burning my chest away. From the "wound" it left, I could see faint pruple wisps seep out. Each second I could feel my strength fading fast, and my consciousness began to slip. It was over as quickly as it began, and as my vision began to fade, I saw that tiefling staring down at me; his dead eyes were the last thing I ever saw. Description Appearance Nox has most of the typical traits of a tiefling; from devilish good looks to two majestic horns sprouting from his head. His skin is an ashen gray, a trait unique to the Nachtaugen house. After his time in the Shadowfell, his hair has become a stark white, and his purple eyes have a somewhat dull glow to them; as if they were those of a dead corpse. Another side effect from his time in the Shadowfell is that his blood has turned into a black pitch-like ooze. Personality Much like most of the Nachtaugen house, Nox enjoys most material pleasures, even after witnessing the Shadowfell; if anything, it has strengthened his love for all things material. Though, when things come to blows, he fights with surprising fierceness; cutting a path through enemies whilst harnessing the power of the Shadowfell to take out multiple adversaries at once. Biography Early life Despite Netheril's human predominance, the Nachtaugen house held great weight in the Netherese magocracy regardless of their tiefling heritage. While most of the Nachtaugen house spread their influence across Faerûn, a select few chose to stay in Netheril, to increase their own knowledge in the arcane arts; one such example was Nox Nachtaugen. Having lived most of his life in Netheril, specifically Thultanthar, Nox grew up learning all he could about the arcane arts, from the tutors he would have as a child to his own research in the libraries and studies of the city. One day, a man known only as Lord Shadow became the new high mage of Thutalthar. Under his rule, all of Thultanthar's resaerch into the arcane arts was then directed into research of the Plane of Shadow. During this period, Nox had become head researcher at one of the arcane arts at one of the numerous institutes of Thultanthar. Through the years of research, Nox helped the city and Netheril itself gain many a glimpse into the Shadowfell. "It is said that when one stares into the Abyss, the Abyss stares into you. What they fail to mention is that it stares at you with more than just eyes, but teeth, tongue, and tendril as well." - Niederich Frietzsche Into the Shadows One day, Nox woke up to a strange sight; screams echoed all around, and from the windows he could see nothing but a profound darkness. Unbeknownst to him, the high mage of Thultanthar, Lord Shadow, had shifted the whole city into the Plane of Shadows in an attempt to save it from the aftereffects of Karsus's avatar as the Weave was destroyed, sending the rest of Netheril's floating cities plummeting to the earth below. He rushed outside of his family's estate, only to find himself beset by strange creatures made of what seemed to be black liquid. Putting years of training to the test, Nox defended himself against the onslaught of the strange creatures; each one he blasted away was simply replaced by another pair. He could feel his energy draining, yet still he cast whatever he could to fend off the abominations. Until finally, after his last spell had been cast, he collapsed onto the floor; only able to watch as these beings of black liquid began to swarm and engulf him. Moments later, he found himself floating in an inky darkness. The familiar walls of his mansion had disappeared, and there was nothing but the silent darkness all around him. Within that darkness he heard a voice call out to him. Looking around, searching for the source, Nox saw a lone sword floating in the distance. It's strange black steel seemed to shimmer in the darkness; strange considering the lack of any form of light. The golden accents that traced along the blade were shaped with incredible intricacy. The blade spoke to him once again; promise of power, home, and knowledge filled Nox's thoughts as the blade conversed with him. It would free him from the shackles of the Shadowfell, but only if he would do so for whoever resided in the blade. "I am '''Schattenschwert, '''the Darkest Blade, the Sword of the Abyss, the Devourer of Mortals. I am she who longs to be free from the shadows, if not to spread my own darkness that will devour the light of this world. And you, Nox of the House Nachtaugen, will be my avatar, my vessel; my herald." - Schattenschwert The Shadowfell Nox found himself once again within his family's manor. The creatures of shadow were no where to be seen, and in his hand was the same sword he had just seen. "Remember our deal, mortal..." Schattenschwert spoke, "And perhaps we can both escape this accursed realm." With the strange blade in hand, he set out into the city. There was now no doubt in his mind; he was in the Shadowfell. All around, he could hear the clang of steel as well as the sound of tearing flesh as hapless civilian and trained guards alike succumbed to the horrors that befell them. As he darted through the ruined alleys and streets, he could hear the blade in his hand talking to him, guiding him away from the creatures of the dark. "There is another we shall seek." Schattenschwert spoke, "Ebenholzfelsen, I sense his presence Relationships and Affiliations The Nachtaugen House Nox's family, the Nachtaugen, had spread their influence all over Faerun from their home in Thultanthar. Nox was one of the few of the Nachtaugen house who stayed in Thultanthar, both surviving its period in the Shadowfell, and its inevitable destruction. Schattenschwert A jet black blade that Nox claims came from the Shadowfell itself. On occasion, black wisps seep out from the blade, clinging on to any organic thing nearby. Cuts caused by the blade have a black ooze-like substance seeping out from them instead of blood, as well as wisps of different colors that seem to reach out for the blade. Ebenholzfelsen A crudely crafted blade made of a strange black stone, its jagged looks betray its ability to cut through enemies with ease. It seemingly absorbs the light around it, leaving it perennially dull looking. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * White Plume Mountain - Encountered Blackrazor, another blade from the Shadowfell. Restored to life after his soul was taken by Wish spell. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters